Harry and Draco go to Hogsmede
by XxRagDollxX
Summary: Like the title? That's right! The 6th and 7th years go for a weekend visit to Hogsmede, and there's a club filled with sweaty, writhing teenagers. It all goes on from there... Draco/Harry. SLASHH!


**A/N: This is just a little story i wrote for my friend, Gabbles. Because we're into that kind of thing. Yeah. It's a little one-shot thing. I hope you like it!**

**WARNING: This story contains male on male content. Also swearing. If homosexuality or swearing offends you, then DON'T READ THIS!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling

* * *

"Come _on_, Hermione!" Ron groaned, glancing impatiently at his watch.

"Oh shut up, Ron." she replied, clearly at ease. "You know Harry wouldn't even _bother_ with his looks if it weren't for me." With that, Ron grumbled and sat himself down on the edge of his bed as Hermione went about trying to fix Harry's hair.

"Argh! Harry!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Your hair is simply impossible to fix. It will have to do as it is." Harry grinned, glad to have Hermione stop fussing over him.

"I told you, 'mione. It'll always be like this. It always has." He winked at Ron and stood up, smoothing down his shirt and pants. It was a special weekend, as the 6th and 7th years were all going to Hogsmede for the weekend, unaccompanied by teachers. They were to leave on Friday evening and return back by Sunday afternoon. Everyone had big plans, starting with a huge party on the Friday night at a club hidden at the very edge of Hogsmede.

"Oh how lovely. We're all ready to go." Ron stated, sarcastically. "Even though the party started an _hour ago_!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and they left the room the two boys were sharing for the weekend.

Harry couldn't help but glance at his reflection in the mirror on his way out. He paused as Hermione and Ron continued out the door, arguing as usual. Harry didn't think he was particularly good looking, but the dark, somewhat tight, jeans and crimson shirt he was wearing _did _flatter his quidditch physique. The tight shirt clearly defined his muscles and flat stomach, although he still seemed to look a bit lanky, and his jeans clung snugly to his waist. Harry decided he looked pretty good, tonight, and was looking forward to the night ahead as he locked the door and followed after his friends.

They hurried down the cold, snow filled street, along with small groups from different houses. They saw Neville and Seamus hurrying along together and a group of Slytherins, who glared at them as they passed. Hermione waved happily at them and two of the girls hissed something at her, but she merely smiled and continued on her way.

Harry trailed slightly behind Ron and Hermione, who had stopped arguing and were now holding hands, hurrying to get out of the snow and into the warmth of the club. Harry was lost in his own thoughts, nervous about the party but secretly thrilled at the chance of possibly meeting someone interesting. They came to the club and quickly scurried inside, closing the door behind them.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, shouting to be heard over the loud, throbbing music. "This place is like a mass orgy!" He was right. The club was dark with flashing lights, and it was filled with scantily clad people dancing and writhing against each other. Ron wasted no time and, grabbing Hermione's hand, pulled her into the throng of people as she smiled mischievously at Harry before disappearing after Ron.

Not much of a dancer, Harry slowly made his way to a table at the edge of the club. A few people were sitting, either taking a breather or making out. Harry chose an empty table and sat alone, turning to watch the dancing crowd. He saw many people from his own house, dancing with people from other houses. The Slytherins seemed to be dancing within their own house, only. Typical.

Strangely, he could not see Draco Malfoy amongst the crowd. Frowning, he scanned the crowd again, slower this time, searching for a crop of white-blonde hair. Still, he couldn't see him. Sighing, Harry stood to get a drink, when he saw him.

Draco was standing on the other side of the club with Pansy Parkinson. Well, he was leaning, actually. Harry's jaw dropped at what he was wearing. Draco was wearing tight, black pants and a long sleeved button-down sating green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the top few buttons undone, revealing his white chest. His hair was hanging loosely in front of his eyes, eyes that were staring straight at him.

Harry gasped. Draco was staring intently at him, and Harry stared back. Pansy reached up to whisper something in Draco's ear, but he ignored her and brushed her off. He began walking towards Harry, leaving her sulking on her own.

He made his way easily through the thick throng of people, who seemed to part for him as if he were a great god. He certainly _looks_ like a god, Harry thought. Harry noticed a few of the girls gazing at Draco with lust in their eyes, and felt a pang of jealousy. He was also surprised to see some of the girls gazing at him with the same expressions.

Draco stood in front of him, and for a moment, neither boy said anything. They stared at each other, green eyes into grey eyes, and the music suddenly changed, and a slow song came on. Harry gasped inwardly, as Draco put his hand out for Harry's and lead him onto the dance floor, still holding each others gaze.

Harry didn't know how to dance, but Draco obviously did and so he followed his lead. Placing his hand on Harry's waist, they slowly began to move together, focusing only on each other. To them, everyone seemed to completely disappear and it was only those two in the entire room, dancing together in each others arms.

The rest of the club, though, paused one by one to watch. A circle formed around the two boys, as everyone paused to stare at the two boys who had been enemies since day one, now lost in each others eyes. Pansy Parkinson scoffed and stormed out of the club. Hermione, Ron, Neville and the other Gryffindors grinned knowingly. Although Hermione had been the only one to guess months earlier, the others merely smiled and accepted it. Even Ron, who despised Draco with a fiery passion, was happy to see his friend so relaxed.

Completely oblivious to their spectators, Draco moved Harry gracefully around the dance floor, taking in every detail he could of Harry; his emerald green eyes, his unruly black hair, the scar on his forehead, his terrible glasses. And he stared at his lips, tracing them with his eyes, longing to touch them.

Harry, too, couldn't stop staring at Draco. He loved the way his hair fell in his face, making him look so angelic and innocent. His grey eyes, almost silver, were staring intensely at him and he glowed inside. He realised they had stopped dancing, and Draco was slowly moving closer toward him. The music still played, but the entire club held their breaths, waiting.

Harry closed his eyes as their lips met, and he gently put his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him as close as he could. Draco flicked his tongue over Harry's lips, softly coaxing him to open his mouth for him. Harry obliged, and their tongues entwined, each battling for dominance. Harry entwined his fingers in Draco's hair, moaning into his mouth as the kiss deepened and became more intense. Suddenly, both boys pulled away for air. It was then they realised they had an audience.

"What did that taste like!" someone yelled from the back, over the last notes of the song. It sounded like Fred or George, but Harry couldn't be sure. He blushed bright red, difficult to see in the dark, and Draco smirked, placing his arm around Harry's waist. He began to quickly lead him away from the centre of the dance floor to an empty table, receiving a few wolf whistles and cheers as they went. Harry saw Hermione gripping Ron's arm tightly, staring starry-eyed after them. Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly at her, as the rest of the club went back to their grinding and dancing. They sat, and Harry waited for Draco to speak.

"Well, Potter," he began, "Even now, after 6 years of knowing these people, you still manage to get an entire room's attention." Harry grinned and looked away from Draco, embarrassed.

"It's a talent, Malfoy," he replied, turning again to look at the other boy. They were both breathing hard, hands resting next to each others on the table. "I'm just so damned good looking."

Draco scoffed, and leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're not _that _good looking, Potter." He scowled, and Harry frowned, confused. He'd just kissed the boy and now he was insulting him.

"Well you're not so great yourself, Malfoy." He shot back, pulling his arms in close to his chest.

"Oh yeah, Potter? Do you really think I'll believe that coming from you, after what just happened?"

"That's right, _Malfoy._ I'm the Golden Boy. I can get whoever i want."

"Then do it!" Malfoy exclaimed, and both boys were now glaring at each other, falling easily back into their old roles of enemies.

"Fine." Harry said. "I'll do just that." He stood quickly, and very nearly ran from the club. After a moment's hesitation, Draco stood and followed him out into the cold night. Harry was already halfway up the street and Draco hurried to catch up to him.

"Potter!" he shouted. It was snowing, and he wasn't wearing a coat. Neither was Harry. He caught up to the boy and pulled him around to face him. Harry glared angrily at Draco, but made one move to run. Looking back, he saw people exiting the club. Glancing around, Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into a nearby alley.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, still glaring daggers. The expression 'if looks could kill' passed briefly through Draco's mind, but he dismissed it.

"Look, Potter," Draco began, but paused, not knowing how to continue. He ran his fingers through his hair, a clear sign that he was nervous and frustrated. Harry waited impatiently, arms crossed over his chest.

"Look," he began again. "I didn't mean to be such a prick back there. I just-" he paused, then continued. "I just don't want to see you going with other people. I saw the way girls were looking at you, and it just pissed me off. For so long I've dreamt of you, of kissing and touching you, but I've never known how to act on it. I didn't know if you'd try to kill me or not." He was pacing now, still running his fingers through his hair.

Harry was shocked. Draco had just opened up to him, admitted to being jealous of other girls looking at him. Never in all his life did he think he'd hear that from his arch enemy.

"Well, _Draco,_" Draco looked up at the use of his first name. "It's not like I've had it easy. How do you think people will react when they find out the Golden Boy is a faggot? And I've had to put up with girls hanging off you for ages! You're always surrounded by them, flirting with them. It's sickening! It makes me physically sick to think of you being with a girl." Harry broke off, turning away from Draco's gaze.

"Harry," Draco said, also using first names. "None of those girls ever meant a thing to me." Harry glanced up. "I love you, and I always have." He stepped towards Harry and took his face in his hands, tilting it upwards. He softly kissed him on the lips and Harry kissed him back.

All of a sudden, Harry pushed Draco away from him, angrily. "No, Malfoy!" he shouted, causing people in the street to pause and listen, before quickly hurrying on. "I don't believe a single thing you say! You're so full of shit!" He shoved him again, and Draco fell onto the ground.

Harry was on top of him in a second, straddling his waist. Draco tried to defend himself, but Harry grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head in the snow. It was freezing, but neither boy felt it.

"You've hurt me too much, Malfoy." Harry hissed, close to Draco's face. "I don't want to go through any more pain!" Out of nowhere, Draco threw Harry off of him and he smacked into the brick wall. He was angry at Harry, for being humiliated and thrown to the ground.

"I've hurt you, have I, Potter?" Malfoy pinned Harry against the brick wall, holding his arms above his head. He forced his knee between Harry's legs, spreading them. They were both breathing heavily. "You don't know _what _I've been through! Every single _fucking_ day I've had to put up with girls swooning over the Golden Boy, secretly planning on how to get you on your own! I'm fucking sick of it!" They stared at each other, Harry still pinned against the wall, breathing heavily.

Without realising, both boys were suddenly kissing. It was angry, frustrated kissing, and their lips moulded together, pressing hard against each other, hard enough to bruise. Their tongues battled, exploring mouths. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and kissed him harder. Draco moved his knee and felt something hard poking from Harry's pants. He pressed forward and Harry moaned again.

Draco released one of Harry's hands and quickly moved it under Harry's shirt. He wanted to touch as much of the boy as he could, tracing every muscle, wanting to remember his body. Their groins touched and both boys gasped. Harry had both hands free now and was exploring Draco's body, running his hands up and down his back. Draco began to move down, kissing and biting at Harry's neck, extracting more and more moans of pleasure from him. He licked and bit his collarbone, before moving down to his chest. He lifted his shirt slightly and began kissing his stomach. Harry threw his head back in ecstasy, enjoying the feel of Draco's lips. He pulled him back up and began kissing him intensely, rubbing their bodies together.

They were grinding into each other, feeling the hardness of each other. Their hands were exploring whilst they kissed and the grinding became faster and more intense. Their breathing was heavy and Draco could feel Harry's hot breath on his face. Draco intertwined his fingers in Harry's unruly hair and let out a shout as both boys climaxed at the same time, shuddering against each other. Draco's legs gave way and Harry caught him before he touched the ground.

Draco waited until his breathing slowed again before speaking. Harry had him cradled against his chest and Draco pulled away, gently. Harry stared at him, waiting.

"I fucking love you, Harry." Harry paused, before replying.

"I love you too, Draco." They kissed again, briefly this time, before pulling away.

"We'd better get out of this fucking snow, or we'll both freeze to death." Draco said, softly. He smirked slyly and Harry grinned.

"Where do you propose we go?" He asked cheekily. Draco grinned.

"Well, Potter," he said teasingly. "Unlike you Gryffindors, Slytherins have their own rooms for the weekend." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Typical Slytherins." he said.

"Fine, then." Draco replied. "If you don't want my company, you can go back and spend the night with the Weasle." He smiled to show that he was joking. Harry blushed and Draco took his hand in both of his and kissed it. He quickly pulled Harry out of the alley and they hurried down the empty street toward a night in Draco's room.

* * *

**REVIEW!! ****Please and Thank You!**


End file.
